Shadows of the Night
by Alexa Swan de Cullen
Summary: Un solo lugar, ocho chicos, tan diferentes unos de otros pero… Con una sola similitud, una similitud tan grande que ni ellos mismo pueden creer… ¿Serán ellos la única salvación? Dragones, sirenas, vampiros y más… Una historia donde la realidad y la fantasía se mezclan en una sola… Edward/Bella, Alice/Jasper, Rosalie/Emmett, Damon/Katherine
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, Crepusculo pertenece a la increible S.M y Vampire Diaries es de la creativa L.J. Smith! La trama si es mía y espero que la disfruten! :D**_

* * *

_**Introducción:**_

Era el momento, ya no había lugar para las dudas ni para la cobardía, tampoco para los juegos ni para las risas, era oficial, y lo comprobábamos en este momento más que en los pasados seis meses de entrenamiento. Formaron una línea totalmente recta y nos encararon, ahí estaban, las sombras de la noche, sus ojos eran totalmente rojos, llenos de desquicio, de irracionalidad… Pero, por sobre todo, de sed de venganza, de sus bocas semi abiertas chorreaba sangre, sangre de inocentes que nada tenían que ver con esta batalla, sangre de mis amigos, de muchas personas que conocí, con quienes hable y conviví aunque sea una vez, sangre de mi familia, de mis padres, de mis hermanos. Sentí la ira subir por mis pies, quemar cada una de las células de mi cuerpo, ahora inmortal, quitar cada pensamiento coherente y razonable de mi mente, borrar todas las ganas de hacer entrar en razón substituyéndolas con ganas de venganza, al igual que ellos. La energía comenzó a fluir en todo mi cuerpo, no sentía miedo, ni inseguridad, solo sentía valentía y coraje correr por mis venas.

En una explosión de energía, grite.

Y ese grito… Marco todo el resto de nuestra existencia, nuestro futuro, en ese instante seis meses de arduo entrenamiento tomaron sentido… Era el momento… La guerra… Comenzaba…

* * *

_**Hola chicas! Aquí esta! Es el resumen y la introduccion de Sombras de la Noche! Como lo prometí! :) Espero les agrade y dejen sus comentarios! Como ven... En Crepusculo solo hay seis jovenes, por lo que, agrege a dos mas (Damon y Katherine) de The Vampire Diaries o Cronicas Vampiricas! Espero no decepcionarlas! Dejen sus review x favor! Esta historia originalmente solo tenia 3 capitulos pero decidí alargarla! X lo que, aun no pondre fecha de actualizaciones! Cuando suba el primer capitulo! Tal vez la proxima semana! O este fin de semana! Ojala les guste! Continuo actualizandola o no?! ;D**_

_**Las amo!**_

_**Alexa Swan de Cullen* **_


	2. Chapter 2: ¿Que nos esta pasando? I

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de la increible S.M. Solo la trama es mía y espero les guste y la disfruten mucho.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: ¿Qué nos está pasando? Parte I**

**Pov. Bella**

Phoenix, el mejor lugar para vivir, con sus playas tan maravillosas y sus hermosos bosques, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo diecisiete años de edad y se podría decir que llevo una vida normal, voy al colegio, tengo un grupo de once amigos… Mis amigos, son los mejores, éramos un grupo enorme conformado por Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Whitlock, Damon Salvatore, Katherina Petrova, Edward Cullen y finalmente Alice Brandon, nos conocíamos desde que tengo memoria y siempre hacíamos todo juntos… Teníamos dos bandas, la de Damon, conformada por Jasper, Edward, Emmett y el mismo Damon; y la mía, conformada por todas las chicas, en el verano habíamos tenido ambas bandas una oportunidad maravillosa y ahora estamos camino a la fama.

-¡Bella! ¡Se hace tarde para el colegio!- grito Rosalie

-¡En un momento bajo!- le grite de regreso- ¡¿Katherine esta lista?!

-¡Voy bajando!- respondió la misma Katherine

Salí rápidamente de mi habitación y logre alcanzarla en las escaleras

-¿Cómo amaneciste?- le pregunte animada.

Hoy era el primer día de clases, al fin pasaríamos al esperado segundo año de preparatoria y no podía estar más feliz.

-Excelente- musito sonriente- ¿Y tú?

-De maravilla, al fin, pasamos de año- dije emocionada

-Estoy de acuerdo- exclamo con una risita

Katherine era una de mis mejores amigas, en el grupo solo éramos cuatro mujeres y de todas ella era la más confiable, eso hacía que nuestro lazo fuera mayor, cuando yo necesitaba hablar con alguien, sabía que en ella podía confiar y viceversa.

Llegamos a la planta baja y nos reunimos con el resto.

-¡Se tardan bastante!- nos reclamó Alice una vez subimos al auto.

-Lo sentimos…-murmuramos Katherine y yo

-Bueno, eso no importa ahora- dijo Rosalie- ¡Vamos a ver al fin a los chicos!

-¡Lo sé!- grite emocionada- ¡Es genial verlos de nuevo!

-¿Verlos? ¿No querrás decir "Es genial ver a Edward de nuevo?- dijo burlona Alice

Me sonroje

-Calla- musite- Como si tú no estuvieras emocionada por ver a Jasper…

Ahora fue ella la que sonrojo

-Te callo, Alice- dijo Rosalie

-Hay, bueno, al menos, yo no muero por Emmett- dijo Alice

Abrí la boca totalmente sorprendida.

-¡¿Te gusta Emmett?!- grite

-¡Alice!- grito Rosalie

-Lo lamento- exclamo esta avergonzada- Hay bueno, tarde o temprano iban a enterarse, que fue más temprano que tarde… Pues… Ya ni modo…

Soltamos una risotada.

-Bueno, chicas, ya nos echamos de cabeza nosotras tres… Falta una…- musite con malicia.

Katherine levanto la cabeza y me miro con los ojos abiertos como platos, Alice y Rosalie la miraron.

-¡Eso es verdad! ¡Katherine dinos quien te gusta!- grito Alice

-No voy a decirles- murmuro Katherine

-Bien- suspire- Supongo que tendré que decirlo yo…

-¡No te atrevas!- me grito

-Bien, pero… - habíamos llegado al colegio, bajamos las cuatro y nos empezamos a acercar a los chicos.

-¿Pero…?- insistió Katherine

Grave error.

-¡A Damon también le interesas!- grite y salí corriendo en dirección a los muchachos.

Alcance a escuchar a Katherine llamándome a los gritos y a las demás gritando emocionadas.

-Hey, chicos- los salude cuando llegue con ellos.

-Hola, Bella- me saludo Edward

Me sonroje

-¿Qué tal la pasaron en el verano? Casi no nos vimos- les dije

-Bien, ya nos conoces, de fiesta en fiesta… Hola, Alice- se enderezo de forma rápida Jasper

Sonreí al ver a mi amiga toda sonrojada.

-Hola, Jasper- lo saludo sonriendo

Katherine y Damon se mandaron sonrisas tímidas

-Hola, Katherine- dijo Damon

Katherine sonrió en su dirección.

Rosalie se puso al lado de Emmett y se saludaron con un simple beso en la mejilla.

-Entonces, Jasper… Se pasaron de fiesta en fiesta y…- dije mirándolo

-Eh…- dijo mirando nerviosamente mirando a Alice.

-Alice no va a morderte- dijo Katherine burlona

Alice sonrió un poco y Jasper se sonrojo. Los chicos soltaron una carcajada y comenzaron a molestar a Jasper.

-No…- Jasper carraspeo incomodo- Pues solo eso…

-Claro…- exclame nada convencida

Nos quedamos un rato más platicando hasta que sonó el timbre indicando el inicio de clases, revisamos los horarios y teníamos varias clases, ya sea, todos juntos o con algunos del grupo. Por otro lado, parecía que el destino nos quería juntos, ya que, Katherine y Damon, tenían varias clases, por no decir todas, juntos, Emmett y Rosalie, tenían más de la mitad juntos, Alice y Jasper, tenían exactamente la mitad juntos y Edward y yo teníamos también, casi todas juntos, y yo realmente no me quejaba por eso.

Camine con Edward y Jasper animada hacia el salón de Literatura, que era la primera hora, y conforme avanzábamos los demás estudiantes nos miraban y abrían paso. Sonreí, ser de los más populares tenía sus ventajas, nuestro grupo era el mejor siempre, perfectas vidas, perfectas calificaciones, perfectos padres que nos complacían en todo, perfectos autos, casas perfectas, rostros y cuerpos perfectos… Éramos envidiados por algunos, y admirados por otros. En los pasillos era un "Hola, Bella" tras otro… No éramos de esos populares desabridos y sin corazón que se creían la última botella de Coca-Cola en el desierto, éramos animados, divertidos, nos llevábamos de maravilla con todos, aun que había algunos reacios a llevarse bien con nosotros, siempre dábamos lo mejor de nosotros mismos, no éramos rencorosos.

Edward pasó su brazo por mi cintura, trayéndome a la realidad. Alce la mirada hacia él, algo sorprendida, ya que, el casi nunca hacia eso.

-Los chicos te miran como si fueras un trozo de carne- explico molesto

Sonreí por su preocupación

-Gracias, pero ya estoy acostumbrada…- le dije

-No importa, tienen que saber que tu…- se detuvo súbitamente

-¿Qué yo…?- lo anime a seguir intrigada por lo que estuvo a punto de decir

-Llegamos…- dijo evadiendo el tema por completo y entrando al salón

Lo seguí pero rápidamente lo rebase, quería un lugar hasta atrás. Antes de poder llegar al lugar, algo, o alguien, se me puso enfrente.

-Hola, Bella- saludo James, el más pesado de todos mis pretendientes.

-Hola, James- le respondí forzadamente.

Quise pasar junto a él pero tomo mi brazo y lo jalo hacia atrás.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?- pregunto sonriendo coquetamente, era la peor sonrisa que había visto en la vida.

-Excelente- dije de forma cortante.

-Bien, me estaba preguntado… ¿Te gustaría ir al cine el viernes?- pegunto totalmente confiado.

Sonreí lo más normal que podía.

-Claro…- dije, él sonrió como si se hubiera ganado la lotería- -… Que no- termine sonriendo natural-

Abrió los ojos como platos y su mandíbula cayo hasta el suelo. Aproveche para pasar por su lado pero volvió a tomarme, más fuerte esta vez, del brazo y me empujo fuertemente hacia atrás.

-¿Qué?- pregunto con los dientes apretados- Creo… Creo que no te escuche bien…

-Pues lávate bien los oídos, porque es la última vez que lo repito- le dije más alto- No, no quiero salir contigo ni el viernes, ni el próximo sábado, ni nunca.

-Escúchame bien, linda…- dijo en tono amenazante.

Lo rete con la mirada, entonces, sentí una mano posarse ligeramente sobre la mía.

-¿Hay algún problema?- la fuerte voz de Edward resonó por la pequeña aula.

Levante la mirada y lo vi mirando a James de forma asesina con Jasper detrás. Me solté rápidamente del agarre de James y me abrace a Edward, quien me pego a su pecho mientras retaba a mi pretendiente con la mirada.

-Ninguno- musito James matando a Edward con la mirada, mirándolo como si quisiera causarle dolo pero no pudiera hacerlo por alguna razón. Dirigió su maléfica mirada hacia mí, me estremecí- Esto no se va a quedar así…

-¿Cómo te atreves a amenazarla?- grito Edward a punto de saltarle encima.

Lo sostuve fuertemente, poniendo una mano en su pecho y con la otra tomando su mano.

-Tranquilo- le susurre

Él solo asintió

Bendito el profesor que apareció en ese momento y todos fuimos a sentarnos a nuestros lugares, Edward a mi lado derecho y Jasper en el izquierdo, toda la clase me la pase pensando en la oscura mirada que James nos dirigió. Finalmente, el timbre que indicaba el final de la clase sonó.

Salimos, literalmente, corriendo del salón hacia nuestra próxima clase. Mi siguiente clase era Trigonometría y la compartía con los eternos enamorados Damon y Katherine. Me reuní con ellos a medio camino y seguimos hasta llegar al aula.

-¿Qué tal la clase?- pregunto Katherine

-Hubiera estado mejor de no ser por el pesado de James…- murmure

-¿Qué te hizo ahora?- pregunto algo molesto Damon

Él era como mi hermano y siempre se preocupaba por mí.

-Quería que saliera con él, pero esta vez se puso más pesado- les informe

-Y adivino que Edward intervino, como siempre- dijo Katherine

-Así es, Jasper y yo tuvimos que retenerlo para que no golpeara a James- dije con un suspiro

Damon sonrió animado

-Estoy seguro que ganas no le faltan-dijo- ¿Saben? Edward cada día me cae mejor y si golpeara a James y a Tayler, lo juro, ¡Le hago un altar al tipo!

Katherine y yo soltamos una carcajada y entramos al salón, nos sentamos juntos como siempre y al poco tiempo entro el profesor. La clase comenzó.

-¿Sabes? Yo creo que le gustas a Edward…- dijo Katherine en un susurro.

-No creo…- le dije- Hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos creo que me ve más como una hermana…

-Bella… No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, ni peor sordo que el que no quiere oír…- dijo Damon sabiamente.

-Damon tiene razón, en verdad escúchanos, Edward te quiere, sí, pero como algo más que una hermana- dijo Katherine sonriendo y resaltando el "más"

Me volví hacia el frente y fingí escuchar al profesor. A la media hora sentí un codazo en las costillas, me volví hacia el golpe, era Katherine.

-¿Qué?- susurre.

Ella solo me señalo hacia Damon, lo mire y cubrí mi boca rápidamente evitando una carcajada. Lo empuje ligeramente para que despertara, pero el chico tenía el sueño pesado, lo intente de nuevo, dos, tres veces, pero nada. Entonces decidí hacerlo un poco más fuerte, creo que me pase de fuerza.

Como no despertaba, lo empuje más fuerte pero él perdió el equilibrio y se cayó de la silla con un sonoro estruendo, despertando al instante.

Tape mi boca de nuevo, intentando no reír pero Katherine no hizo mucho esfuerzo. Su risa fue la primera en sonar, mientras Damon intentaba levantarse yo también seguí a Katherine en su risa y pronto todo el aula, incluido el profesor, estaba riéndose. Damon se levantó totalmente sonrojado y volvió a sentarse. Una vez en su asiento, me mando una mirada fulminante.

-Lo siento- murmure entre risas.

-¡Dios!- grito Katherine camino hacia la cafetería después de la clase- ¡Lo hubieras grabado! ¡Fue tan cómico!

Mi amiga aún se reía de la penosa experiencia de Damon

-Gracias- musito Damon algo molesto

-En verdad lo lamento- le dije- No era mi intención hacerte pasar por eso…

-Tranquila, no pasó nada- me dijo

Llegamos a la cafetería y nos reunimos con los chicos. Comimos entre risas y bromas, el resto del día pasó de forma similar, todos saludándonos o preguntándonos sobre las vacaciones en los pasillos y cosas así.

Al final, termino el colegio, y todos nos reunimos en el estacionamiento.

-Chicas, vamos a ir a la disquera ¿vienen?- pregunto Damon

-Claro- dijo Rosalie rápidamente.

El resto estuvimos de acuerdo y todos fuimos a la disquera. Una vez ahí, buscamos a Stefan, nuestro representante y el gemelo de Damon, quien se encontraba con su novia Elena, gemela de Kath, Curioso ¿no?, y planeamos todo lo que íbamos a hacer próximamente, a partir de la próxima semana comenzaríamos con las grabaciones de ambos discos y después comenzaríamos con las grabaciones de los videos y apariciones en importantes programas.

Regresamos a casa emocionados por que pronto empezaríamos con las grabaciones. Los chicos se fueron a su casa, ya que, eran cerca de las siete de la noche.

Llegamos a la casa e inmediatamente nos cambiamos por la pijama y nos pusimos cómodas, bajamos a cenar y después cada una se fue a su habitación, una vez en la mía, me recosté en mi cama, y me puse a pensar en todo lo que hoy había pasado y analice una por una las palabras de Katherine y de Damon hasta que, el final, me quede profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, el sonido de la alarma me despertó, al levantarme me pase las manos por el cabello pero, algo se atoro con este, al principio pensé que era una pulsera que traía puesta, intente desatorarlo y lo logre, pero al hacerlo, dolió como si me hubiera arrancado un pedazo de piel. Hice una mueca de dolor, fue entonces cuando vi mis brazos, completamente cubiertos de algo que al principio no supe identificar, acerque mi brazo izquierdo lentamente a mi rostro para poder examinarlo, con mucho cuidado, arranque una de esas extrañas cosas en forma de gota, dolió e hice otra mueca, lo acerque a mis ojos para verlo… ¿Acaso era una escama? Pero eso no era posible… Quiero decir… ¿Por qué rayos tendría yo un montón de escamas en los brazos? Fue entonces cuando escuche un grito, proveniente del baño… De Katherine. Me levante rápidamente y corrí al baño, las chicas ya estaban ahí.

-¡Katherine!-le grite tocando la puerta- ¿Estas bien?

-¡Dios, no!- grito de regreso

-¡Kath! ¡Abre la puerta!- le grito Rosalie

Esperamos pacientemente a que abriera, hasta que al final escuchamos como se soltó el seguro, abrimos lentamente la puerta…

-¡¿Qué mierda…?!- grite al ver a mi amiga

-¡Santo pez!- grito Rosalie

-¡Por Tritón!- grito esta vez Alice- ¡Qué bien huele!

-¡¿Qué?!- gritamos Rosalie, Kath y yo

-¡Lo siento! ¡Es que huele como a trucha!- volvió a gritar

La ignore esta vez

-¡¿Qué rayos paso?!- dije alarmada

¡Mi mejor amiga estaba tirada en el piso, con una jodida cola de pescado como las jodidas sirenas en los jodidos cuentos para niñas!

-¡No lo sé!- grito desesperada- ¡Estaba bañándome cuando de repente apareció esto!- grito señalando su cola de pescado.

-¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto Rosalie más calmada

-Una vez vi en una serie para adolescentes de tres chicas que se convertían en sirenas que secando la cola se recuperaban las piernas…_** (N.A: H2O: Sirenas del Mar, es una serie de Boomerang)**_- dijo Alice con sus ojos obscurecidos por el hambre.

-Bien, traigan toallas- les dije.

Comenzaron a traer toallas y juntas secamos a Katherine, quien volvió a convertirse en humana ante nuestros incrédulos ojos…

En el piso quedo unas cuantas escamas de los brazos de mi amiga. Tome una de las duras cosas en forma de gota y las compare con las de mis brazos… Eran iguales… ¿Eso significaba que ambas éramos…?

-¿Qué paso? ¿En qué rayos te convertiste?- inquirió Rosalie

Kath se acercó a mí y observo mis brazos llenos de escamas, nos miramos ambas a los ojos…

-Sirenas…- musitamos al mismo tiempo.

_**Pov. Damon**_

Jodida alarma, que alguien por todo lo santo la apague, o la aviente por la ventana, lo que pase primero. A regañadientes me levante de la cama y me dirigí al baño para despertarme con una ducha. Después de mi relajante ducha, me dirigí a la cocina a desayunar. Una vez ahí, tome mi cereal "Extra Pasión" de chocolate, lo eche en un plato y me volví hacia el refrigerador para sacar la leche, repentinamente el cereal se cayó de la encimera, donde minutos antes lo había puesto, en ese instante Emmett entro a la cocina.

-¡Pelos en la cola…dera!- grito Emmett

Me volví hacia él

-¿Qué onda, Emmett?- salude

-Mira atrás de ti…- dijo lleno de miedo

Volví la cabeza lentamente y lo que vi me dejo petrificado…

-¡Ah!- grite- ¡¿Qué diablos…?!- Volví a gritar al ver la enorme cola de metro y medio tras de mí.

-¿Es de…? ¿Perro?- pregunto Emmett

-No estoy muy seguro…- no pude continuar, pues un agudo dolor me atravesó como una flecha todo el cuerpo.

Me doble sobre mí mismo intentando mitigar el dolor, un grito desgarrador salió de entre mis labios seguido de un gruñido feroz, de un momento a otro me encontraba en cuatro patas y gruñendo incontrolablemente. Emmett se veía totalmente sorprendido.

-¿Eres un… perro gigante?- pregunto a punto de reír

En ese momento entro Edward y se paró súbitamente en la puerta junto a Emmett.

-¡Hop!- exclamo- ¿Compraste un perro?- pregunto confundido

Gruñí con ganas de gritarles "¡No soy un maldito perro!"

Entonces Jasper entró.

Jasper se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, dar media vuelta, darse un golpe en la frente y salir murmurando cosas como: "Moriré joven con ellos" o "Tendré canas pronto"

-¡Es un lobo!-exclamó brillantemente, nótese el sarcasmo, Emmett.

En pocos minutos volví a mi forma humana.

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, creí que quedaría sordo con tanto gruñido- dijo Emmett

-¡Era un lobo! ¡Un maldito lobo! ¡¿Tanto les costaba darse cuenta?! ¡Pongan atención en clases de Biología! ¡Ahí explican la maldita diferencia entre un lobo y un perro!- reclame mientras tomaba mis cosas para ir a clases.

-Amigo, pudimos haber dicho que eras un lobo pero… Con la lengua de fuera, créeme tenías más cara de perro domesticado que de lobo feroz- dijo Edward

En ese momento Jasper llego a la cocina a apurarnos. Salimos presurosos y ya en el coche tomamos rumbo hacia el colegio.

-Oigan… Algo apesta ¿no?- pregunto Emmett

Olfatee un poco y arrugué la nariz cuando un olor dulzón me llego.

-Creo que si…- murmure

-Creo que están locos…- musito Jasper

En pocos minutos llegamos al colegio.

-Hey- me llamo Emmett- Trata de no convertirte en perro de nuevo.

-Era un lobo… ¡Un lobo!- le grite.

-Como sea- respondió- Tenias cola y orejas puntiagudas

Bufe. En ese momento llegamos con las chicas.

-Katherine- salude- Vaya, que bien hueles.

-¿Gracias?- pregunto extrañada

-Sí, hueles a lo que comí ayer- murmure- Como a trucha.

-¡Aja!- exclamo Alice- ¡Les dije! ¡Les dije que olía a trucha!

-Como sea…- dijo Bella medio ida.

-Pues hay que ir a clases…- murmuro Emmett

Todos de acuerdo caminamos a nuestros respectivos salones.

El resto del día paso de forma rápida, aún estaba tratando de analizar qué era lo que había pasado esa misma mañana cuando me transforme, Bella y Katherine habían estado muy idas, sumidas cada una en sus pensamientos, pero entre ellas hablaban y se secretaban continuamente, eso nos había preocupado a Edward y a mí. Intentábamos hablar con ellas pero nos esquivaban con facilidad.

En cuanto llegamos a casa, cada uno tomo rumbo a su habitación. Me recosté en mi cama y al poco tiempo me quede dormido.

Parecía que había dormido solo unos pocos segundos cuando el grito de Emmett me despertó, alarmado me levante de la cama y corrí escaleras abajo, hacia la sala.

Ahí se encontraba Emmett.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunte al llegar junto a él

-Jasper- dijo entrecortadamente.

Me volví hacia el frente pero no lo vi, solo vi un… ¿gato?

-¿Compraste un gato?- le pregunte incrédulo

Comenzaba a sentir ganas de correr tras él.

-¡No!- grito Emmett- ¡Es Jasper!

El deseo de ir tras el gato aumentaba, hasta que no lo aguante más.

-¡Ven acá, marica!- grite en dirección al gato

Este salió corriendo y yo salí tras él, en el proceso volví a tomar forma de lobo, solo podía escuchar a Emmett gritándole al resto de los chicos y sus pasos corriendo atrás de nosotros. Hubo un momento en el que lo único que lograba ver eran arboles pasando de forma de incontrolable. Después vi una gran casa, el gato entro a ella y yo lo seguí, suerte que las puertas eran grandes. Conforme avanzábamos en la casa se me iba haciendo más conocida, hasta que vi a Rosalie en la cocina. Era la casa de nuestras amigas.

Rosalie grito cuando me vio y el gato se refugió en los brazos de Katherine. Todas estaban en la sala y gritaron cuando me vieron. En poco tiempo llegaron los chicos.

-Tranquilas…- dijo Emmett- Aunque no lo crean es Damon.

-¡¿Qué?!- grito Katherine

-Es que hoy por la mañana paso exactamente eso pero luego regresa a su forma normal- explico Jasper con tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo rayos estas tan tranquilo?- le pregunto Bella a Jasper

El solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cómo paso esto?- pregunto Rosalie.

-Ni idea…-respondió Damon.

El gato pasó de brazos de Katherine a los de Alice.

-¿Por qué compraron un gato?- pregunto Alice

-Nosotros no…- comenzó Emmett

Casi como respondiendo a la pregunta de Alice el gato comenzó a retorcerse y a difuminarse hasta que quedo el mismísimo Jasper sentado en las piernas de Alice, esta grito y lo aventó lejos de ella.

-¡¿Qué rayos…?!- grito Bella

Todos lo mirábamos con incredulidad, poco a poco fui regresando a mi forma humana. Las chicas gritaron y se cubrieron los ojos, los chicos también gritaron y yo los mire confundido.

-¿Qué les pasa?- Pregunte- Ya lo habían visto esta mañana…

-¡Pues es que no gritamos por eso!- grito Edward

-¿Entonces porque?- pregunte más confundido

-¡Pues porque te estamos viendo desnudo!- grito de nuevo Edward

-Y no es algo muy agradable la verdad…- dijo con tranquilidad Jasper

-¡No manches! ¡Cosa más pequeña no había visto!- grito Emmett

Instantáneamente me cubrí con las manos.

-Este…- murmure y empecé a caminar con dirección al bosque, no había llegado ni a la puerta cuando eche a correr.

Corrí a la casa a una velocidad que no creí posible con solo una pregunta en la mente: ¿Qué nos estaba pasando?

* * *

**Hola chicas! Bueno lamento tardarme tanto pero aqui esta ya el capitulo! espero les guste! bueno, queria alargarla pero ya voy a entrar clases y pues no me va a dar tiempo, entonces la proxima semana, yo creo, subire el ultimo capitulo! gracias a las tres chicas que me dejaron sus comentarios! me alegra muchisimo! las quiero!**

**Alexa Swan de Cullen***


	3. Chapter 3: ¿Qué nos esta pasando? II

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de las creativas S.M y J.A yo solo juego con ellos! La trama si es mía y espero la disfruten!**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: ¿Qué nos esta pasando? Parte II**

Bella Pov.

En cuanto Damon salió corriendo por la puerta totalmente desnudo los chicos soltaron una enorme carcajada.

-Bueno, chicos…- comencé- Nosotras vamos un rato a la playa.

-¿Podemos unirnos?- pregunto Edward

-Claro- respondí rápiJasperte

-Las alcanzaremos en un minuto- dijo Emmett

-Claro, y nos tienen que explicar eso del perro y del gato- dijo Rosalie

-Técnicamente no es un perro, es un lobo, que es primo-hermano del perro…- comenzó a explicar Jasper

-Cállate, cerebro- dijo Edward- Mejor vamos a buscar al nudista y a ponernos sexis.

Nosotras nos burlamos.

-Hey, hey, hey…- nos cortó Emmett- Si lo somos…

Los corrimos de la casa entre carcajadas.

-Bueno, chicas… ¡A arreglarnos!- exclamo Rosalie

Todas subimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

Me cambie de forma rápida y baje a reunirme con las demás. Abajo ya estaban Katherine y Alice.

-Vaya… No tardaron…- les dije.

Katherine sonrío.

-La emoción…- musito Katherine sonriente.

-Si, ya lo creo- dije riéndome

Alice coreo mis risas y Katherine no tardo en seguirnos. A los pocos minutos bajo Rosalie.

-¡Lista!- grito

Nos reímos

-Si, eso vemos…- musito Alice

-Andando, chicas- les dije

Salimos y caminamos los pocos metros que separaban la casa de la orilla del mar. Nos instalamos en un lugar cerca de la orilla y fácilmente visible por si los chicos nos buscaban.

Ellos llegaron al poco tiempo y se sentaron a nuestro lado.

-Bueno… ¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto Rosalie

Lo pensamos por un segundo.

-¿Volibol playero?- sugirió Alice.

Todos aceptamos, y nosotras fuimos las primeras en salir corriendo, no sin antes oír a los chicos musitar:

-Sexy Time…

Soltamos una carcajada y seguimos con nuestro camino.

Mientras jugábamos, paso algo realmente inexplicable y aterrador, el agua fría del mar, rozo los pies de todos, entonces, un gran destello rodeo a Katherine, y, exactamente igual que el baño el día anterior, una enorme cola de casi dos metros sustituyo sus piernas y sus pies, de repente yo deje de sentir la arena y caí con un fuerte estruendo, a la par de Katherine. Todos los chicos nos miraban jadeando, sorprendidos, entonces Alice, reacciono.

-¡Hay que meterlas al agua antes de que alguien las vea!- exclamo aterrada.

Todos salieron de su shock al instante y nos cargaron a Katherine y a mí hasta el mar. Una vez ahí, nos sumergimos y tratamos de habituarnos a la falta de aire, quisimos experimentar un rato y nos alejamos de los demás. Nadamos por cerca de dos horas, sin sentir la necesidad de salir a respirar, éramos veloces en el agua. Llegamos a una isla y salimos.

-Hay que esperar a secarnos…- musito Katherine.

-Ya se… Es raro todo esto, quiero decir, ¿Alguna vez te imaginaste esto?- pregunte señalando las enormes colas.

Katherine río.

-Nunca, ¡Dios! ¡Ni siquiera creía en las sirenas hasta que esto paso!- grito riendo más.

Yo sonreí.

-¿Cómo es posible que esto exista?-pensé en voz alta.

-No sé, así como las aves vuelan o como los perros caminan en cuatro patas… No lo sé- siguió riendo mi amiga.

Nos quedamos calladas y aproveche para reflexionar mi pregunta… No era posible esto, sin embargo, aquí estábamos, con unas enormes colas de casi dos metros en vez de nuestros pies y piernas… Éramos exactamente igual a las sirenas de las películas, solo nos faltaban los poderes o los dones… O lo que sea… Dones…

-¿Crees que tengamos dones?- pregunte de repente, emocionada.

-No estoy segura, no he tratado nada- respondió mi amiga.

-¡Hay que tratar!- grite.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto.

Me quede pensando

-Ni idea…- respondí

Kath río.

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo- musito

Suspire y comencé a jugar con mis manos, me estaba aburriendo, cerré mi puño sobre la cola y lo apreté mientras miraba hacia el océano, pronto anochecería y debíamos regresar.

-Es tarde…- musite

-¡¿Cómo rayos…?!- grito Kath, sorprendiéndome.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- grite yo también.

-¡Te secaste! ¿Por qué tu si y yo no?- volvió a gritar

Baje la mirada y me alegre al ver mis piernas de regreso, sonreí.

-Es cierto- exclame- ¿Por qué tu no?

-Es lo mismo que me pregunto yo- dijo- ¿Qué hiciste?

-Nada, solo cerré mi puño…- musite.

-Hazlo de nuevo- dijo

-¿Qué?- pregunte confundida.

-Eso… Ve hacia el agua y cierra el puño de nuevo- ordeno

Aun confundida me levante y camine hacia el mar, con cuidado de no tocar el agua, coloque mi mano sobre el agua, cerré mi puño con fuerza y jadee totalmente sorprendida al ver como la fría agua se calentaba al punto de hervir en menos de tres segundos.

-¡No puede ser!- grite extasiada.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Kath.

-¡Puedo calentar el agua!- grite de nuevo

Corrí hacia ella e hice exactamente lo mismo que en con el agua, solo que no apreté tanto el puño, al instante su cola se secó y desapareció, dejando al descubierto las piernas de mi amiga cubiertas por el short que se había puesto.

-¡No juegues!- exclamó sorprendida.

-¡Lo sé!- grite.

-¿Cuál crees que sea el mío?- pregunto

-No sé, pero debemos regresar ya- dije

-Claro- contestó.

Se levantó y comenzamos a caminar.

-¿Dónde se supone que estamos?- pregunto Kath.

-Ni idea, hay que preguntar- sugerí

Caminamos un buen rato hasta que encontramos a varias personas, entonces preguntamos donde estábamos, no habíamos ido muy lejos, tal parece, que solo habíamos dado varias vueltas por el mar y, al final, habíamos caído unos cuantos kilómetros más lejos de donde estábamos. Tuvimos que caminar el resto del camino hasta nuestra casa, cuando llegamos todas las luces estaban encendidas y escuchamos los ruidos provenientes de la casa.

-Creo que estamos en problemas…- musite

-Así parece- concordó Kath.

Entramos a la casa y de inmediato nos asaltaron las preguntas y los regaños.

-¿Están bien?- preguntaron Edward y Damon.

-Estábamos demasiado preocupados…- decía Alice y Jasper asentía a todo lo que ella decía.

-¿Dónde demonios estaban? No saben cómo estábamos…- esa era Rosalie.

-¡Chicos!- exclame y al instante todos se callaron.

-Tranquilos… Estamos bien, solo estábamos experimentando- siguió Kath.

-¡¿Experimentando?! ¡Nosotros aquí muertos de preocupación y ustedes…! ¡¿Experimentando?!- grito Edward.

-No, solo que nos alejamos un poco de la orilla, pero estamos bien, y no quiero oír nada más respecto a esto- dije firme.

-Bien, lo sentimos, estábamos preocupados- dijo Emmett.

-Tranquilos, está bien, pero cálmense- dijo Kath.

Asintieron y decidimos ver una película, por lo que, los chicos fueron a hacer las palomitas mientras nosotras escogíamos la película.

Durante la película, nos reímos, nos aventamos las palomitas, hicimos de todo, justo estaba terminando la película cuando un enorme estruendo nos sobresaltó a todos, pausamos la película y nos levantamos, los chicos fueron primero con dirección a la cocina, que era donde se había producido el ruido, nosotras íbamos atrás.

Los chicos jadearon y se detuvieron súbitamente y nosotras nos asomamos entre sus enormes cuerpos para poder ver, cuando logramos ver dimos un paso hacia atrás, totalmente sorprendidas ¿Qué acaso era el día de las sorpresas?

Delante de nosotros estaba una figura translucida, era definitivamente un hombre, pero, dejando atrás el hecho de la extraña luminosidad que emanaba de su cuerpo y la apariencia traslucida, tenía una enormes y totalmente hermosas alas, sí, alas, como un ángel.

-Hola- musito el "ángel" con una voz musical.

-¿Hola?- contestamos dudosos.

El ángel soltó una carcajada.

-No teman…- musito- No vengo a dañarlos, si no a salvarlos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunte confundida.

-Algo grande está a punto de pasar y ustedes deben de estar listos para eso- continuó.

Nosotros lo miramos más confundidos aun.

-Creo que me perdí- exclame

El ángel río.

-Les contare todo, pero no ahora, aun no es el momento- contesto.

-¿Cuándo lo será?- dijo Rosalie, algo molesta.

-Ustedes mismos lo sabrán…- musito.

-¿Qué eres?- pregunte.

-Yo soy un Ángel Protector- contesto sonriendo- Pueden llamarme Carlisle.

-¿Carlisle?- pregunto Emmett con cierta burla en su voz.

-Así es, y yo seré su instructor y maestro hasta que la guerra termine- explico

-¡¿Guerra?!- gritamos alterados.

-¿No les dije lo de la guerra?- se cuestionó confundido.

-¡No!- gritamos más alterados, si es que era posible eso.

-Bueno, eso ya vendrá con la historia más adelante- dijo

No lo podía creer, él no solo podía llegar de la nada a la casa, decir que éramos especiales, que él era un ángel y, por sobre todo, decir que iba a haber una batalla y no explicarnos el motivo ni nada… ¡Esto era una locura!

-Bien, de acuerdo…- río entre dientes Katherine- ¿Dónde están las cámaras?

¿Realmente era esto una broma? Estaba claro que no era muy posible, bueno, no era para nada posible, era una locura total, parecía un invento terrible de la mente de un maniático.

-¿Creen que es una broma?- nadie contesto- Entonces… ¿Me van a negar que han tenido… complicaciones con su forma humana?

De nuevo nadie contesto ¿Cómo rayos lo sabía?

-¿Complicaciones con nuestra forma humana? ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Emmett, cauteloso, tal vez, preguntándose lo mismo que yo.

-Ya sabes… ¿No están cambiando?- pregunto con doble sentido.

Lo sabía.

-¿Cómo demonios lo sabes?- casi grite.

-Soy un Ángel, lo veo todo- musito sonriente

-¿Debemos confiar en ti?- cuestiono Edward.

-Por supuesto- dijo- No les hare ningún daño.

Su sonrisa y su voz, iban impregnados de una sinceridad tan fuerte que le creí.

-De acuerdo- dije- Pero debes prometer que nos contaras todo

-Con mi vida- musito

-Bien- dije

Todos me miraron sorprendidos

-Bella, ¿En serio crees que podamos confiar en él?- me cuestiono Alice.

-Vamos, chicos, sabe todo, sabe que algo raro nos pasa, ¿Pruebas? La de hoy con Kath y conmigo, Damon es un perro gigante…- empecé, pero no pude continuar.

-¡Lobo! ¡Hombre lobo! ¡No perro! ¡¿Qué acaso no saben la diferencia?!- gritoneo Damon, interrumpiéndome.

-¡Como sea!- le gritamos todos

-¿Cómo mas lo sabría si no fuera realmente un Ángel?- pregunte

-En eso tiene razón Bella- me apoyo Edward

Le mande una sonrisa agradecida, la cual él correspondió, provocando que mi corazón latiera desenfrenado.

Después de ese, para nada agradable, encuentro, decidimos ir a dormir y descansar después de tan duro día.

A la mañana siguiente, Carlisle nos explicó las razones de la guerra, según él, había una grupo de especies mágicas, que estaban en contra de lo bueno, algo así como lo bueno y lo malo pero no nos contó todo, dijo que lo demás lo hablaríamos después.

Según él era hora de comenzar con los entrenamientos… Así que, aquí me tienen, lista para luchar…

* * *

**Hola chicas! Pues como verán me di una escapada para poder actualizar este Fic! Gracias x sus comentarios! Me animan a seguir!**

**Alexa Swan de Cullen***


End file.
